Let's Love Like This
by JamesLuver
Summary: With a chemistry-filled relationship and a zealous passion for teaching, Kim and Andrew are destined to learn from each other.
1. Evidence

**A/N: **Here I am again, with more Kandrew goodness! (Or badness, depending on how you view it!) I've decided to write 30 Kandrew drabbles, based on a table found at LiveJournal. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the table from LiveJournal, nor do I own _Waterloo Road_. Andrew, however, is free to come live with me. ;)

* * *

_Evidence_

"I wanted to give you something," Andrew said nervously, holding out the little box. Kim stared at it, then took it off him. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was delicate and just so _her_. For a few moments, she couldn't find the right words.

"You're a big softy, Andrew, you know that?"

"I don't doubt that indeed. However, I think I do a pretty good job of hiding it from the kids."

"Hmm…" she paused, smiling. "On the contrary, dear, you need to work on the hiding part. The evidence against you is overwhelming."


	2. I'm Here

**A/N: **I'm intending on posting one a day until they're all up. :)

* * *

_I'm here_

He holds her through her grief, kissing the top of her head, willing the tears to stop, for a smile to grace her beautiful face again.

Every now and then this emptiness, this pain, will sear through Kim's body, reducing her to a sobbing wreck. She tries to be strong in his presence, tries to act as though nothing is wrong, but he listens to her in the dead of night, crying into her pillow over baby Grace.

Now she is allowing him to hold her through this delicate time – a breakthrough.

"I'm here," he whispers. "I'm here."

Here always.


	3. Funeral

**A/N: **Drabble number three. Pretty random but I didn't know what else to write for this word. Tried to make it as Kandrew-y as possible in 100 words. xP

* * *

_Funeral_

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," Andrew sprinkled the earth onto the coffin, then stood back, blinking away the tears, still in complete shock. He felt a gentle hand slide into his and looked down at their entwined fingers.

"Come on, Andrew," Kim's voice was soft, understanding. "Let's go home."

He allowed her to escort him from the graveside to where their car was parked, before she pulled him to her in the warmest hug she could muster.

And he broke down completely for the first time in years, while she whispered soothing words into his ear.

His sister. Gone.


	4. Secret

**A/N: **It's impossible to write something even a little smutty in 100 words. :( Here is my pitiful attempt.

* * *

_Secret_

Her arms were round his neck, mouth pressed against his throbbing pulse. He was quivering, his fingers wrestling desperately with the buttons on her blouse. Carefully she guided his hands away, cupped them round her breasts. He gave a quiet moan of longing which she silenced with her requisitioning lips.

Slowly her hands brushed against the waistband of his trousers, her fingers brushing against his skin. Enticingly, her hands came to his zipper…

A bell rang.

Abruptly, Kim pulled away, heading for the storeroom door. Through the darkness she whispered huskily, "Don't worry, Mr Treneman, it'll be our little secret."


	5. Puppy Love

**A/N: **What happened to posting one a day? The Internet broke, and then I forgot about them...oops.

* * *

_Puppy Love_

"I do love him! I do!" the young girl stamped her feet for emphasis while her father raised an eyebrow, barely able to contain his mirth.

"Why don't you believe me!" the girl growled, her eyes flashing.

Andrew managed to swallow his laughter. "Well, sweetheart, people like him-"

"What's going on?"

The girl glanced up to find her mum walking into the room. She immediately launched into an explanation. "Dad doesn't believe that my feelings for Orlando are real!"

"Orlando…?"

"Bloom," her father snorted; her mother giggled helplessly. The girl stormed out of the room.

"Ah, puppy love," Kim laughed.


	6. Fantasy

**A/N: **For Lou and Sarah, who insist on pestering me until I post.

Love you really.

* * *

_Fantasy_

Hot tongue flicking against his jawbone, fingers snaking under his shirt. Ripping open the buttons. Tearing at his skin. Consuming him.

Her mewling gasps for breath as he pushes against her, throbbing member seeking her scorching core. His frenzied, bruising kisses leaving her begging for more as he toys with her breasts, swirling her nipple around his searing mouth.

Her fingernails raking an erotic path down his spine, trembling beneath him as he plunges straight into her blistering centre. Head thrown back as she groans and moans, driving him wild. Sizzling, dizzying pleasure singing through their veins…

His secret fantasy.


	7. Blackboard

_Blackboard_

Blackboards were so much more fun that whiteboards. Kim feigned concentration as she completed her masterpiece.

"_Kim loves Andrew_," Andrew read as he glanced up from the coursework he was marking. "Original."

"You're the English teacher here, not me," she replied tartly, finishing the little heart she'd started.

He rolled his eyes and continued his marking. Seconds passed.

"Andrew?"

He looked up.

She was grinning wickedly. "You said be original."

_Wanna shag?_

Before he could say anything, a young boy burst in. Kim managed to wipe the words off, but the boy's face froze.

They were still readable.

Blackboards sucked.

* * *

**A/N: **Um…comments?


	8. Muse

_Muse_

"You look deep in thought there."

Andrew's musings were interrupted by the amused voice of Kim Campbell. He blinked – more to dispel the inappropriate images at the front of his brain than anything else – and turned to smile at her. She was leant against the doorframe, a bored expression on her face.

"What're you doing?"

He glanced down at the coursework in front of him. "Marking."

She entered the room now, hoisting herself onto one of the empty tables.

"So, what _were_ you thinking about?"

_Her hands on his chest, hot waves of ecstasy…_

"Oh, nothing really," he said airily.

* * *

**A/N: **Le comments?


	9. Magic

**A/N: **Teh next one. I've realised that I'm behind schedule, but since I'm posting them all now, who cares?

* * *

_Magic_

The moon hung like a beacon of hope in the sky, smiling down upon the world. Kim glanced up at it from where she was enjoying a candlelit dinner, a sort of apology from Andrew for being away for the weekend on a course. The shadows danced across his face. There was something electric about the atmosphere.

With a smile, Andrew reached across the table for her hand. "Do you like it?"She grinned back, squeezing his fingers. No words were needed. Slowly she raised herself and led him to the bedroom.

Afterwards, they lay panting from exertion.

"It's magic."

* * *

**A/N: **Comments, por favour?


	10. Clean

**A/N:** I forgot about posting another one yesterday, but it wasn't that important really. Once this one is over, I can finally post one that I don't actually mind. Yay for me.

* * *

_Clean_

"Andrew, will you _please_ give me a hand here!" Kim said exasperatedly as she felt about blindly for the source of the problem. Trust men to know nothing about the plumbing system.

He came over, crouched down beside her while she stuck her head under the sink.

"Pass me the spanner," she said, and he complied.

Finally she crawled out, crisis resolved.

"What?" she demanded, noticing Andrew's smirk.

"You've got dirt on your face," he said.

Scowling, she began to rub it away, but Andrew caught her wrist, kissed her briefly.

"I know just the way to get you clean…"


	11. Blood

_Blood_

He sits alone in the waiting room, staring blankly ahead.

There was so much blood. Why?

His wife is just beyond that door, yet she seems millions of miles away. He'll never forget that stricken look on her face as she realised that instead of her waters breaking, she was bleeding all over.

So much blood.

The metallic stench of her "complication" is clinging to his skin; he feels sick. All he can do is silently pray for Kim. She's strong. She'll be OK. Baby Treneman too. Mother, father and son: happy, safe. Together.

But there was so much blood.

* * *

**A/N: **I was gonna let you decide how it ends, but I ended up writing a sequel. Watch out for it.


	12. Storm

**A/N: **Anuzzer one, wanting to get rid of them all now...

* * *

_Storm_

Lightning rips the sky in two; thunder growls menacingly; rain lashes out.

Kim stands by the window, enraptured by the storm. Andrew is behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, chin resting atop her head.

"You know," Kim comments absently, "I was afraid of storms when I was little."

"Really?" Andrew smirks, "I never thought _that _would scare you."

"Hmm," Kim says musingly. "I think it was the thunder that got me. But now…"

"Now…?"

"Now I have you to ride the storm with me, and I'm not afraid anymore."

Andrew says nothing; just leads her to their bed.


	13. Superstition

_Superstition_

"I thought it was bad luck to see the bride on her Wedding Day."

Andrew smiled as he leant against the doorframe, straightening his tie. "Superstition is just another thing humans hide behind. Nothing could possibly go wrong today."

"Let's hope you're right then," Kim quipped. "I don't fancy being humiliated this afternoon after having a glass of wine chucked at me by your mother."

Andrew bent in to kiss her. "Actually, it's more likely to be gin."

Kim laughed too, wrapped her arms around him. "And that makes it better…?"

"Yes."

"That's it, go away. Smart-arsed groom."

"Superstitious bride."

* * *

**A/N: **Comments make the world go round.


	14. Tease

_Tease_

He wishes she would stop rubbing suggestively against his calf in that infuriating and incredibly arousing manner. He tries to concentrate on Jack's words, biting his lip. Kim smiles triumphantly.

She places her hand on his thigh.

He shudders involuntarily; Jack raises demanding eyebrow.

"Cold," he offers as a means of explanation; Jack returns to his papers.

Kim leans over his shoulder so he can feel her hot breath on his cheek. A shiver of anticipation runs down his spine.

He has to get away quickly.

Jack frowns quizzically. "Anyone would think…"

"…I was teasing him?" Kim finishes, feigning innocence.


	15. Beach

**A/N: **Andrew needs a bit of good ol' revenge on Kim. ;)

* * *

_Beach_

Sand was one of her pet hates, but she persevered as she followed Andrew onto the beach.

Gritting her teeth, she called, "How much further?"

"Not much."

Rolling her eyes in frustration, she shadowed him to the incoming tide.

"So?" she demanded.

Andrew smiled slightly. "Forgive me."

And before she could protest he'd tackled her to the floor, kissing every inch of her skin that he could. She responded breathlessly, pulling him closer, only stopping when he pulled away.

"Surprise," he said smugly.

It took her a moment to realise that she was covered in sand.

God, she _hated _him.


	16. Fragment

**A/N: **Sequel to _Blood_, the one Elsie wanted - finally finished. Hope it's satisfactory, not much you can do with a hundred words. Credit to Mina, my Twinnie, for the prompt word. :D

* * *

_Fragment_

He's on the brink of hysteria when the nurse arrives. She's ashen, her voice hoarse.

"Follow me."

He complies silently, hesitating outside the door, unsure of the horror he's about to face.

Kim is lying immobile between the sheets; his heart leaps into his throat, but resumes its normal place as she stirs underneath his fingers. Sweat coats her face.

She's OK. Relief floods him.

But then he remembers, turns.

The cot isn't in sight.

The nurse is still there, an intruder in his pain.

"I'm sorry," she says. "He didn't make it."

Andrew's heart shatters into a thousand fragments.


	17. Lost

**A/N: **More than halfway through them now! :D

* * *

_Lost_

He loses himself in her, hands tangled in her hair, legs entwined together. She is pressing desperate kisses to his collarbone, her fingernails raking down his spine.

They do not speak as they urgently seek each other out; he does not utter her name because doing so will make this _real_.

He does not want that.

She whimpers and cries beneath him, bucking her hips in time with his, kissing the perspiration from his brow, eyes haunted but trusting.

He can feel the pressure building, arches into her, hissing her name and all is lost because he's made it real.

* * *

**A/N: **It's meant to be sort of the first time Kandrew have sex again - 4.19. Dunno if it really works, but please give your opinion. :D


	18. Cry

**A/N: **I want to get these posted as quickly as possible in order for me to concentrate on other projects I have in mind. Not many more to go now! :D

* * *

_Cry_

She seems to be spending a lot of her time crying nowadays, and his presence only seems to make it worse. Frequently, he finds himself unable to do anything but hold her, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

They don't stem the flow.

He supposes she has a lot to cry about; the loss of baby Grace, the upcoming trial, her uncaring parents, Rachel Mason's uncaring words.

She buries her head in his chest.

He takes her back to bed and proceeds to love her gently; but although she submits willingly to his touch, the tears don't stop completely.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this one is very similar to _I'm Here_ but it seemed fitting, so I've decided to keep this one as it is. Comments?


	19. Excuses

**A/N: **I thought I'd try something a bit different with this one. I think it fits what I'm trying to do (create Kim's doubts) but then that's just my opinion. With thanks to Mina for the prompt word. :D

* * *

_Excuses_

_I don't date colleagues._

_We're friends, remember?_

_I'd probably end up killing you._

_I'm busy tonight._

_You're not my type._

_I'm scared of making that jump with you._

_You're everything I'm not._

_We shouldn't do this._

_I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone else._

_This could destroy our friendship._

_The others won't approve._

_We'll be talked about. You hate that._

_I said I'd meet Chris. Haven't seen him in ages._

_I'm too tired._

_Let's not go there._

_No._

_I need you too much._

But the only thing Kim could say when Andrew shyly asked her out for a meal was, "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Reviewers will be given their own Andrew for a date. ;)


	20. Beauty

**A/N:** Again, thanks to Twinnie for the prompt. :D

* * *

_Beauty_

Lying with her pressed against him, the Rwandan sun filtering in through the grimy window, made him realise just how beautiful she was. A thin film of sweat still coated her body, faint red marks on her neck; proof of their first night together. He traced the relaxed curves of her face, relishing her peaceful expression.

She stirred beneath his fingers, blinked sleepily, smiled and tucked her head beneath his chin. "Morning."

"Morning," he echoed softly.

She pulled back and the beautiful grin, which lit up her face, dazzled him.

He felt blessed, basking with her in the dusky glow.


	21. Impact

**A/N: **Thank you, Twinnie, for the prompt. :D

* * *

_Impact_

The impact of baby Treneman's death is profound.

Andrew has not slept properly since, haunted by the empty cot at the end of their bed. He cannot comprehend that his wife almost died, that his child has.

God is inconceivably cruel.

He gets through the nights by holding Kim as close as possible, feeling her breath, her heart beating below his fingers. They are united in an unimaginable grief.

Cards stand guard in the window, flowers freshen the house, friends offer support: kind but empty platitudes. No one understands the crushing impact of death.

Things will never be the same.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Commentions?_ Said with a French accent. :P


	22. Search

**A/N:** I don't have many more to post now (yay!) but it also means I should hurry up and get the last few actually written. xP Anyways, enjoy! :D

* * *

_Search_

As his lips brushed against her shoulder she sighs, stretching her limbs until she's compressed up against him, then smiles. Perfection. His back is sticky from dry sweat; she trails her fingers down his spine, eliciting a gasp from him. He takes her in his arms and presses his mouth against hers; she responds gladly.

Several heated kisses later, he pulls back to stare into her dark eyes. Clearing his throat, he smiles.

"I love you, Kim."

For a moment she can't speak. He loves her. She searches for a reply; there can be only one.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **For me, _Search_ was quite a difficult word to deal with, so this is the best I could come up with. xD Comments are muchly appreciated, and ensure I have a spring in my step for the rest of the day. :D


	23. Gloves

**A/N: **Here be the next one, for Lou. Although it's a bit stupid. N'mind. A smuttier one due.

* * *

_Gloves_

She stamped her feet to get some feeling back into them, shivering in the cold. Around her people were hurrying into the warmth of the nearby shops, glancing appreciatively at the beautiful Christmas decorations adorning the square. Her breath came out in misty clouds when she huffed irritably, her hands (which were stuffed in her coat pocket) the only warm part of her body.

Where was Andrew?

Suddenly she was spun around; his cold mouth exploring hers. Impulsively, her fingers found his.

"Andrew!" she whined when they parted. "You've made my hands cold!"

He smirked. "Lucky I've brought gloves, then."


	24. Weapon

**A/N: **Back online, with the intended drabbles now completed. That means six more to be posted, then I've done with these forever! Yay! :D Enjoy the remaining ones!

* * *

_Weapon_

_Eyes shining, leaping into his arms, whispering joyfully in his ear: "I'm pregnant..."_

_Three months along, going for their first scan; seeing tiny feet, fingers and body curled up; a fragile beauty. Waves of wonder as they realise that somehow, miraculously, they created this life…_

_Her stomach expanding as the months progress; Kim glowing with a mother's pride, Andrew barely able to keep his hands from her middle, where their child was growing…_

_Blood covering the sheets at night, Kim sweaty and terrified, Andrew_

_helpless…_

_Viewing that fragile body, lifeless, oblivious to their grief. Dead…_

Memories. Weapons of mass destruction.

* * *

**A/N: **Comments?


	25. Aloof

_Aloof_

He blinks hard to dispel the tears, then moves away from the graveside.

Sam Treneman, an Angel before birth.

Kim joins him moments later, managing nothing but a curt nod. She doesn't cry. She hasn't since the death. She's keeping it bottled up inside, and it's scaring him.

Because they're drifting apart.

There's an astringent board separating them in everything they do; he cannot break it down.

He puts his arm around her now, feeling her freeze underneath his touch.

Tragedy should strengthen bonds, but seeing the cold distance in her eyes shows the exact opposite.

Torn apart by death.

* * *

**A/N: **This is finally the last one in the _Blood_ series. It's not a definite ending, but it leaves it open for imaginations to decide how it ends; happy or sad.


	26. Strawberries

**A/N: **A bit of stupidity, as this was one of the prompts I had no idea with. Bad prompt. :( Therefore, this one isn't as good as some of the others, which I apologise profusely for.

* * *

_Strawberries_

Hot water cascaded down upon them. Kim gasped as her back came into contact with the cold tiles, a contrast to the heat of the man on her front. He nipped at the hollow of her throat playfully, extracting a guttural cry from her.

His hands stroked a path down her curves, sliding slickly over her dripping skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he plunged into her. He could smell her strawberry shampoo, ensnaring his senses. Her head rolled forward and he captured her mouth in a kiss…

Shower time was always fun in the Treneman household.

* * *

**A/N: **Your comments are muchly coveted. :D


	27. Test

**A/N: **One of the final ones which I don't like very much; however, it would be counter-productive not to post it.

* * *

_Test_

"My favourite meal?"

"Spaghetti bolognaise; it's romantic."

"Author of my favourite book?"

"Harlan Coben."

"Is there _anything_ you don't know about me?"

This was a nightly ritual; Kim curled up at Andrew's side, firing whatever question entered her head, while Andrew smoothly answered. Why she enjoyed it so, Andrew couldn't say.

"Not much, no," he arched his eyebrow at her, smirking.

"You're an arrogant sod."

"We accomplished that months ago."

She frowned, then said, "My favourite actor?"

He was stumped. "Um…Tom Hanks."

"Ha!" Kim said triumphantly. "Johnny Depp, actually…no reward for you. You failed to pass the test."

Andrew huffed.

* * *

**A/N: **Comments?


	28. Tower Block

**A/N: **This is the final one that I don't like very much, mostly due to the bleedin' awful prompt it came with. I mean, seriously. What the bloody hell could I do with it? As I was in a very uncreative mood when I wrote it, not a damn lot was the answer. 'Nyways. Enjoy. ;)

* * *

_Tower Block_

Kim gazed at the breathtaking view from their flat. "This is amazing."

"You like it then?" Andrew's breath was on her cheek as he followed her gaze.

"Very much," Kim replied, smiling.

They could just make out their neighbouring tower block, shadowing the night sky.

The apartment itself was perfect – leather settees, modern kitchen, modern kitchen, soft bed (already christened). It was hard to believe that this fabulous place would be their first home together.

_Their_ home. She still grinned every time she thought that. _This_ made it real.

Andrew Treneman had many faults.

Taste was not one of them.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts on this one?


	29. Knowledge

**A/N: **With thanks to Twinnie for the prompt.

* * *

_Knowledge_

"I know about you and Kim."

Andrew froze as he turned to leave. _"What!"_

Jack's smile was wicked. "_Everyone_ knows."

Andrew could only repeat, _"What!"_

Casually, Jack dropped his cigarette. "Steph overheard you two, mate. Couldn't wait to tell everyone."

Andrew groaned, rubbing his temple.

Amusement laced Jack's tone. "You should choose your shagathon places more-"

"Hypocrite," Andrew mumbled, scarlet.

The grin was back. "Only rumours about me. _You_, however…"

He sauntered away as the bell rang, calling over his shoulder, "Knowledge is a treasured thing, mate. Oh, I can't _wait_ to see Kim…"

Andrew was left feeling distinctly flustered.

* * *

**A/N: **This one also gave me a lot of trouble, because I seriously didn't have a clue _what_ to write. xD However, I like a challenge, so 'tis all good. :D


	30. Taxi

**A/N: **Aaaaaandd...here's the last one in the table. Y'know, to get it out of the way and all that. As much as I've detested these at times, they sure have been fun to write. And now I'll shut up now and post without further ado. It was another stupid prompt, but I kind of like it. xD

* * *

_Taxi_

Her eyes were smoky, belying her innocent stare. He could feel his throat constricting. Her fingers played suggestively with his tie, brushing against his shirt whenever possible.

This space was too small.

She was humming her favourite song now, burying her nose in his

hair; he could feel the vibrations from her throat against his jaw. He couldn't breathe.

And then she bit his ear.

_Oh, shit_. He was going to lose all self-respect, jammed in the back of a –When her mouth found his, he found he didn't much care.

The taxi driver merely rolled his eyes.

_Newlyweds._

* * *

**A/N: **Also, a huge thank you to Twinnie, who both reviewed and supplied me with prompts on the forum for the writer's choice when I had no clue what to choose. xD

I'd like to thank **Sammie-Rosex** and **SophieWofy91** for reviewing. :D


End file.
